


A Kiss Where It Doesn't Hurt

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Vicious/Delicious: Johnstrade BDSM Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabble, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	A Kiss Where It Doesn't Hurt

Every inch of him lit up and singing–stinging–burning red that feels bright white. Every melting muscle oozing out the strain of stillness,  _just so_ , the involuntary flinch that pulls him taut and shames him (he shouldn’t fight; wants to be supple, bent, bowing low in breaking surrender). Flaring. Throbbing. Raw and tender and superheated. On his knees. Shoulders fallen. Head hanging, and he pants to catch his breath, and at once the utter shock of fingers gentle about his chin, murmured praise against his mouth, damp lips pressing between his own. A different kind of cruelty, throwing him askew. So soft.


End file.
